Jeux de mots, jeux à la c--
by Pucca-Funny-Love
Summary: Recueil de petites histoires courtes. Il est possible que le rating change. ZoSan, parce que y a que ça de vrai. Ces histoires naîtront de défis lancés par des amis, ou même par des lecteurs si le cœur leur en dit. Le défi est simple: "Quoi qu'on puisse me dire ou me chanter, qu'importe le mot ou l'image, le ZoSan est partout..." En bref: 1 mot/image/chanson égale: ZoSan.


_Yep! _

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour! Ce premier chapitre a été réalisé sous un simple coup de tête, alors que j'étais (censée) en train de réviser... Et comme d'habitude, le zosan était partout. C'est là que m'est venue une idée génialissimement idiote... Avec n'importe quel mot, on PEUT faire du zosan! Si, si, sur mon honneur, je trouverais le moyen de trouver un truc à pondre là-dessus! Foi de moi-même, si je mens... Je vais à un concert d'Henri Dès! (nannnnnnn!)  
_

_Sur ce, voici le premier mot, le premier défi, et donc la première connerie de ce recueil... Merci à ma bêta hina-chan pour avoir trouvé un mot aussi facile pour commencer... C'était comme si on me tendait une ENORME perche! XD  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tous les persos, les vilains pas bô, les attaques, et les bô bateaux proviennent de l'imaginaire de Oda-sama. Le coca appartient au père noël et aux ours polaires gavés d'OGM sucrés et gazeux. Ce défi commence avec le mot "Coca", donné par Hina.**

**Rated K**

Coca

- COUP DE BURST !

La voix de Franky sembla résonner jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'océan. Le navire vibra doucement tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Soudain, avec une violence inouïe, le bâtiment à tête de lion s'envola littéralement dans les airs, soufflé par la puissance faramineuse rejetée par le réacteur arrière. Zoro eut l'impression que son cœur remontait dans sa gorge, comme si celui-ci cherchait à s'enfuir. Il tituba légèrement sur place mais se retint de justesse à la rambarde. Un peu plus et il passait par-dessus bord. Retenant un juron, il s'agrippa plus fermement au bois du garde-corps, se faisant la promesse de donner un bon « coup de burst spécial Zoro » à cet abruti de cyborg dès qu'ils seraient revenu à leur vitesse de croisière. Le robot ne pourra plus s'asseoir pendant des jours après ça...

Tandis que l'embrun lui fouettait le visage, il jeta un oeil dans la direction où était projeté le Sunny-Go. Mais la mer toute entière était déchaînée, et la seule chose visible à des kilomètres à la ronde étaient ces sombres nuages qui ne les quittaient plus depuis des heures. Malgré le don de Nami pour ressentir les brusques changements climatiques, la tempête était arrivée bien trop vite, et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de changer de cap. Pour couronner le tout, ils avaient un vaisseau de guerre de la Marine à leur trousse. Il regarda derrière lui, et fut soulagé de voir que le fameux navire perdait du terrain sur eux. Fuir était une chose que Zoro détestait, mais il fallait savoir faire preuve d'un peu de bon sens par moments...

Ils avaient passé la matinée à se battre contre une flotte entière d'ennemis, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une île du Nouveau Monde. Ces lâches de la Marine avaient installés un barrage sur plusieurs milles marins pour bloquer l'avancée des Mugiwaras. Avant même qu'Ussop n'ait l'occasion de donner l'alerte, la visibilité étant fortement amoindrie par le mauvais temps, les forces de la Marine les avaient pris en chasse. Ils avaient bien évidemment tenté de se défendre, mais le nombre incommensurable de navires avait fini par submerger les pirates, qui durent opter pour la fuite. Zoro avait encore du mal à faire passer la pilule. La fuite, c'était pour les faibles...

Le coup de burst les éjecta hors de la tempête, où un ciel bleu et ensoleillé les accueilli. Le navire enfin stabilisé, le bretteur lança un dernier regard en arrière. Voyant que l'ennemi était enfin semé, il rangea ses sabres dans leurs fourreaux et se dirigea vers le pont principal du Sunny. Déjà, Ussop et Franky faisait l'inventaire des dégâts qu'avait subi le bateau. Bien que de nombreux boulets de canons avaient été déviés durant la bataille, l'un d'eux était parvenu malgré tout à percer leur défense. Il avait arraché une bonne partie de la rambarde de tribord et percuté le mât principal. Heureusement pour eux, le mât avait tenu bon malgré l'énorme trou creusé dans le bois. Mais la pièce de bois ayant déjà énormément souffert suite au coup de burst, leur expliqua le cyborg, ils avaient échappé de peu à la catastrophe. Une des voiles avait brûlée sous l'assaut d'un marine possédant un fruit du démon de type feu. Mais le pire de tout fut découvert par Luffy...

- LE SUNNY GO A PERDU UNE OREILLE !

Posté sur son perchoir habituel, il désignait la pauvre figure de proue, à qui il manquait effectivement l'oreille droite. Fulminant de rage, le capitaine semblait prêt à retourner se battre contre toute la flotte du gouvernement mondial, et ses nakamas eurent un mal fou à le calmer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Franky va réparer ça... Soupira Nami d'un air blasé.

- Ouais, ça va être _super _rapide ! S'exclama le concerné, sortant déjà deux marteaux de nulle part.

Comme à son habitude, toute la mauvaise humeur de Luffy se changea immédiatement en une excitation démesurée.

- Coooooool ! Tu vas nous montrer tes superpouvoirs de robot ?! S'exclamait t-il en sautant sur place

- Génial ! Moi aussi je veux voir ça ! S'écria Ussop, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Ravi d'être le centre de l'attention, Franky s'amusa à frimer avec certains de ses gadget inutiles, dont la capacité de « parler robot » en appuyant sur son nez. Face aux éclats de rire de Luffy et Ussop, les autres membres de l'équipage poussèrent un soupir, c'était à se demander comment ces deux-là pouvaient trouver ces clowneries amusantes. Mais malgré la bonne humeur ambiante, l'un d'entre eux n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Les sourcils froncés, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il y avait un truc qui clochait, et ça le rendait nerveux. Son œil unique s'agrandit d'horreur au moment où Brook prit la parole.

- Dites, il ne manquerait pas quelqu'un ?

Les rires s'interrompirent, et le bretteur sentit son sang se glacer. Il savait maintenant ce qui manquait... Il savait d'où venait ce malaise, cette impression que leur environnement était incomplet. Il manquait des atomes à leur équation...

_Non... Il ne manque pas une, mais deux personnes..._

Les autres se regardèrent avec appréhension, et ce fut Ussop qui réalisa le premier.

- Où est Chopper ?! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix trahissant la terreur qui l'habitait.

Un silence de mort suivit ces parole. Chacun regardait autour d'eux, s'apercevant que le petit renne n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis tout ce temps. Il était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ne se soit pas tout de suite manifesté au moment où Franky s'était amusé à faire le robot.

- Chopper ? Appela Nami avec inquiétude, sors de ta cachette, c'est plus drôle !

Pas de réponses. Un frisson d'appréhension parcouru l'assistance. Et s'il était tombé à l'eau ? Luffy, dans sa naïveté habituelle, se mit à parcourir le navire tout entier en hurlant son nom. De son côté, Zoro serra les poings. Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'il manquait une autre personne ?!

_Ne me forcez pas à faire la remarque..._

Dans son incommensurable fierté, il ne pouvait se résoudre à révéler le deuxième membre disparu de l'équipage. Il ne voulait pas faire savoir qu'il avait immédiatement remarqué son absence... Ce fut Robin, dans sa légendaire perspicacité, qui lui sauva la mise.

- Quelqu'un aurait-il vu cook-san ?

Nami regarda autour d'elle avec stupeur, réalisant que cela faisait un moment que Sanji ne lui avait pas roucoulé dans les oreilles. Mais leur cuisinier était lui aussi hors de vue. La panique commença à gagner le reste de l'équipage, et chacun se mit à fouiller le bateau de fond en comble. Peut-être que Sanji était blessé, et que Chopper l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie ? Mais la pièce était vide, tout comme la cuisine et la réserve. Étaient-ils blessés, prostrés dans un coin du navire, sans pouvoir bouger ? Mais après quelques minutes de recherches intensives, les Mugiwaras furent forcés de se rendre à l'évidence. Deux de leurs nakamas manquaient à l'appel.

- Ils ont dû passer par dessus bord lors du dernier coup de burst. Fit remarquer Robin, la mine pensive.

- COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE ÇA D'UN AIR AUSSI DÉTACHÉ ?! S'écria Ussop, l'air horrifié.

- C'est terrible ! S'exclama Nami en portant les mains à ses lèvres, Chopper ne peut pas nager !

- Il faut aller les chercher! Déclara Luffy, déterminé. Retournons dans la tempête !

- Retourner dans ce lieu effrayant ?! Gémit Brook en prenant une mine aussi affolée que lui permettait son visage squelettique, on va tous mourir ! Même si moi-même je suis déjà mort...

Ignorant totalement les suppliques du sac d'os, qui avait sortit sa guitare électrique pour jouer les Noces funèbres en une version Blues, Luffy se tourna vers Nami. Elle comprit le message, et jeta un bref regard au ciel avant de donner ses directives.

- Nous avons affaire à un vent de face, les voiles sont inutilisables. Franky, sort les roues à aube ! Zoro, Luffy et Robin, ramenez les voiles, elles vont nous gêner ! Ussop et Brook, montez dans le nid-de-pie et ouvrez l'oeil ! Allez, remuez-vous !

L'équipage se précipita, chacun prit son poste. Mais bientôt, les ennuis arrivèrent.

- Nami, on est mal! Annonça Franky depuis le gouvernail, on n'a plus assez de cola pour faire fonctionner les roues à aube !

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas possible, on avait plus d'une dizaine de barils en partant !

- On a tout utilisé avec le coup de burst et le Groar canon. Le rayon du Sunny utilise cinq barils en tout. On est complètement à sec !

- Okay, changement de plan... Tous aux rames ! Ussop, tu restes là-haut ! Luffy et Brook, à babord ! Zoro et Franky, à tribord ! Robin, fais pousser le plus de bras que tu peux des deux côtés !

À nouveau, chacun s'exécuta sans protester. Les quatre hommes s'emparèrent des longue rames stockées dans la réserve et se mirent à leur poste. Nami et Robin se postèrent à la barre, et l'utilisatrice du fruit du démon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Des milliers de bras apparurent sur la coque dans un tourbillon de pétales et s'entremêlèrent entre eux pour former deux gigantesques nageoires. Si le Thousand Sunny n'avait pas eu une tête de lion, on l'aurait pris pour une baleine géante.

L'étrange navire s'élança rapidement sur les flots. Peu à peu, la mer qui était légèrement agitée fut parcourue par des vagues de plus en plus importantes. Les nuages s'assombrirent, la pluie commença à tomber. Ils avaient de nouveau pénétré la zone de dépression.

Tout pendant que l'équipage ramait avec toute l'énergie qui leur était disponible, Ussop scrutait avec attention les alentours, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de leurs camarades perdus. Mais la mer était parcourue de vagues gigantesques qui frappaient la coque avec violence, faisant tanguer dangereusement le navire et rendant l'observation plus difficile encore. Si Sanji et Chopper se trouvaient là, non seulement ils avaient de grandes chances de se noyer, mais en plus les mugiwaras étaient capables de passer à côté sans les voir.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de navigation, le sniper dût se rendre à l'évidence. Les rayons du soleil ne pouvait pas transpercer ces nuages orageux, et le rideau de pluie était si dense qu'Ussop ne parvenait même plus à voir la tête de proue. Il lui était impossible de retrouver leurs amis dans de telles conditions.

- Merde ! Sanglota-t-il en frappant la baie vitrée de la vigie, Chopper, Sanji... Je suis désolé !

Tentant de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, il attrapa le micro pour informer ses nakamas de la situation.

- Nami ! Impossible de les voir dans cette tempête. Je ne vois même pas où on va !

- Continue de scruter l'océan et arrête de te plaindre ! Fut la réponse de la navigatrice.

Surpris par le ton autoritaire de la jeune femme, le sniper obéit malgré tout, se disant que ses nakamas sur le pont ne bronchaient pas alors qu'ils étaient dans une situation bien plus périlleuse que lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Une lumière blafarde apparut soudainement, et se mit à grossir à vue d'œil. Abasourdi, Ussop se frotta énergiquement les paupières, avant de regarder à nouveau. Le globe blanchâtre avait encore grossi, et deux autres plus petits et de même apparence étaient apparus de chaque côtés du premier. Le sniper allait hurler dans le micro qu'il y avait une armée de fantômes à leur trousse, lorsqu'il aperçut une forme sombre et gigantesque dans l'ombre des étranges lueurs. Le visage d'Ussop devint pâle comme la mort, et il attrapa fébrilement la manette du son pour activer les hauts-parleurs.

- LES GARS ! NAVIRE MARINE A TRIBORD !

Stupéfaits, tous les membres de l'équipage s'arrêtèrent de ramer pour se tourner d'un même mouvement dans la direction indiquée. Le vaisseau de combat était presque impossible à repérer sous la pluie battante, les embruns marins n'arrangeant en rien la visibilité. Mais il était bel et bien là, et les trois lueurs étranges qui avaient été prises pour des fantômes étaient en réalité des projecteurs dont se servait la marine pour évoluer dans ce lieu hostile. Chacun retint sa respiration, les yeux rivés vers l'immense navire de guerre.

-On va tous mouriiiiiiir ! S'exclama Brook en s'accrochant à Zoro comme si ça allait le protéger d'une attaque potentielle.

Alors que le concerné tentait d'assassiner le musicien, un des projecteurs pivota lentement pour se braquer sur le Thousand Sunny. Personne ne bougea, se contentant de regarder le vaisseau ennemi se diriger droit sur eux, avec défi pour les uns, appréhension pour les autres. Une sirène retentit, et des silhouettes se précipitèrent sur le pont ennemi. Au même instant, il y eut un grésillement, puis une voix masculine se fit entendre.

- Ici le vice-amiral Kiodai ! Nous détenons deux membres de votre équipage. Rendez-vous sans résistance, et il ne leur sera fait aucun mal !

Un long silence suivit cette annonce, sans qu'aucun des mugiwaras ne dise un seul mot. De nombreux sentiments se bousculèrent dans l'esprit de Zoro. Colère, angoisse, appréhension... Soulagement aussi. Au moins, ils étaient encore en vie.

- Je crois que nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix. Prononça Robin avec un sourire, pas vrai, capitaine ?

OooOoOoOooO

Il faisait noir. Un roulis irrégulier fut la première chose dont il pris conscience, accompagné d'une sensation de vertige. Son corps lui envoyait des signaux par vagues, comme s'il se réveillait en même temps que lui. Ce fut tout d'abord son crâne qui lui envoya le premier ses messages de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui plantait un clou dans la tempe à l'aide d'un marteau, afin que l'objet lui traverse la tête toute entière. Un élancement dans sa poitrine suivit, chaque inspiration ayant l'effet d'un coup de poing dans les côtes. Ce fut ensuite au tour de ses jambes de se plaindre, sous forme d'élancements douloureux au niveau des mollets et des cuisses. Ses bras répondaient en échos, comme s'ils entamaient la discussion avec les membres inférieurs. Le pire vint ensuite, lorsqu'il voulu se relever. Toutes les sensations douloureuses se manifestèrent en même temps, et il se laissa retomber sur le sol. Sa joue lui envoya une nouvelle information, lui faisant signifier qu'elle était déjà bien assez enflée comme ça pour supporter d'avantage de contacts brutaux.

_Putain de merde...Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien..._

Avec précaution, il positionna ses mains de telles sortes qu'elles supportent assez longtemps son poids pour qu'il puisse au moins se mettre à genoux. Il eut le temps de réaliser que ce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts était un plancher, avant que ses jambes ne protestent de nouveau, plus violemment au fur et à mesure qu'il les pliait. Il se laissa une nouvelle fois retomber, laissant échapper une exclamation de douleur. C'était comme si toute la partie inférieure de son corps était en fusion. Il ne sentait même plus ses membres, comme s'il s'était agi de simples pièces de bois jetées au feu. Il était tout bonnement incapable de bouger ses jambes. Soit il s'était foulé quelque chose, soit elles étaient brisées. Ahanant, il allait renouveler l'expérience, lorsqu'une petite voix retentit dans la pièce, le faisant sursauter.

- Sanji ? Tu es réveillé ?

Il reconnut aussitôt le timbre angoissé de Chopper. Il tourna la tête en direction du son, mais ne vit cependant rien. Ses yeux ne s'étaient toujours pas habitués à la pénombre.

- Chopper... Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Il y eut un temps de silence,** avant que celui-ci ne réponde. Son ton laissait sous-entendre qu'il était en train de pleurer.

- Je suis désolé... Dit-il en reniflant bruyamment, c'est de ma faute si on en est rendu là !

Il s'interrompit, incapable d'aller plus loin. Il se mit à sangloter, et Sanji sentit son cœur se serrer alors que la colère et l'impuissance le submergeait. C'est à ce moment-là que la mémoire lui revint. Ils étaient sur le Thousand Sunny. Franky avait enclenché le coup de burst pour pouvoir échapper à la Marine. A ce moment-là, il était sur le pont inférieur, juste à côté de Chopper, en train d'essayer de repousser des boulets de canons. Un bout de la rambarde était brisé. Face à la violence inopinée de l'accélération, le jeune renne avait perdu l'équilibre et était tombé en arrière. Le voyant faire, le cuisinier avait voulu le rattraper, et ils étaient tous les deux passé par-dessus bord.

L'eau était glaciale. Une vague l'avait aussitôt submergé, et il avait mit un certain temps avant de réussir à remonter à la surface. Des cris paniqués à quelques mètres de lui l'avait informé de la situation de Chopper, et il avait réussi par miracle à l'atteindre avant que celui-ci ne coule comme une pierre. Tout en tentant de le rassurer, Sanji le soutenait en tentant de trouver une solution à leur problème, mais une nouvelle vague s'était empressée de les engloutir. Après quelques secondes sous l'eau, le cuisinier était tout de même parvenu à refaire surface. Crachotant l'eau qu'ils avaient tous les deux avalé, le blond sentait déjà ses jambes s'engourdir à cause du froid et de l'effort. Mais le navire de la marine les avait repéré, et repêché. Le cuisinier s'était laissé faire, n'ayant de toute manière aucune chance dans cette tempête, jusqu'au moment où un soldat avait voulu lui mettre des menottes. Lui et Chopper avaient tentés de se défaire de leurs ennemis, et il s'en serait très certainement sorti s'il n'avait pas utilisé toute son énergie auparavant pour ne pas se noyer. Un soldat plus expérimenté que les autres, utilisateur d'un fruit du démon qui lui permettait de changer son corps en une matière solide, lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Il avait d'abord reçu un crochet du droit particulièrement musclé, lui déboîtant à moitié la mâchoire et l'étourdissant légèrement. Puis il avait reçu un nouveau coup à l'estomac. Drainant dans ses dernières force, Sanji avait accusé le coup sans broncher, et s'était reculé en faisant une pirouette. Puis il s'était servi de sa technique de la jambe du diable, se faisant ainsi à lui tout seul plusieurs milliers de marines. Mais le navire était gigantesque, et l'équipage semblait infini. Le blond sentait ses forces le quitter peu à peu, et il savait qu'il avait abusé de son corps en utilisant cette technique. Un cri de douleur lui avait fait tourner la tête inconsciemment, reconnaissant la voix de Chopper.

Ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient ici, alors qu'il avait sentit un choc violent à la tempe... Poussant un soupir, Sanji se maudit de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant. Les pleurs de Chopper ne semblant pas s'arrêter, il voulut se lever pour aller le consoler mais une nouvelle vague de douleur le rappela à l'ordre. Il étouffa un juron. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, ce foutu corps, à être aussi faible ?!

- Sanji ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

L'obscurité totale dans laquelle ils étaient plongées avait son avantage. Le cuisinier n'aurait pas supporté d'être vu dans un pareil état.

- Ce n'est rien, je me suis pris les pieds dans quelque chose. Mentit-il, est-ce que tu arrives à voir quelque chose dans cette foutu pièce ?! Il n'y a aucune lumière, même pas sous la porte !

- C'est normal, les Marines nous ont emmenés au niveau le plus bas du navire. Personne ne s'aventure dans cette zone, donc les lumières sont tout le temps éteintes. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'on est dans un très long couloir, avec des cellules compartimentées. Ils nous ont mis dans deux cellules séparées, du coup je n'ai pas pu te soigner...

Agacé d'être dans un tel état d'impuissance, Sanji se força à se relever, ignorant les élancements douloureux de ses jambes. Il ne parvint cependant pas à se mettre debout, et resta agenouillé au sol. Une chose le rassurait néanmoins : ses jambes n'étaient pas cassées. C'était déjà ça... Tâtonnant autour de lui, il sentit un mur lisse à bout de bras, à sa droite. Ses jambes et son dos le faisant atrocement souffrir, il se traîna vers le mur pour pouvoir s'y adosser. Poussant un soupir de souffrance contenue, il reporta tout son poids contre la cloison pour solliciter le moins possible ses membres engourdis. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses articulations étaient entourées de coton, gênant ainsi ses mouvements. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû utiliser sa technique de la jambe du diable une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait le faire que deux ou trois fois par jours. Il en avait trop abusé...

- Sanji, finit par dire Chopper d'un ton hésitant, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Bien sûr que oui, fit Sanji d'un air innocent, pourquoi veux-tu que ça n'aille pas ?

- Ton corps à beaucoup souffert, et je sais que tu étais arrivé à ta limite quand nous nous sommes retrouvé sur ce navire. Tes attaques étaient moins fluides et moins rapides que d'habitude...

Face à la perspicacité du docteur, Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Sacré Chopper... Décidément, il se soucie plus de la santé de ses nakamas que de son propre sort..._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

- Tu...

Il s'interrompit brutalement. Une sirène d'alarme résonnait dans tout le navire. Un bruit de sabot informa Sanji que le jeune renne s'était rapproché de la porte de sa cellule.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il d'un air effrayé

- Sûrement un signal pour prévenir d'une attaque...

Ils restèrent silencieux, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de deviner ce qui se déroulait au-dessus de leur tête. Soudain, une explosion ébranla les parois du navire, et le jeune renne poussa un cri de terreur.

- Sanji ! On va couler !

- Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, râla le concerné, c'est pas comme si ce vaisseau allait voler en morceaux...

- Mais on a déjà coulé plusieurs navires de la marine ! L'interrompit le jeune renne d'une voix aiguë, ils ne sont pas indestructibles !

Le cuisinier ne sut que répondre. Et avant qu'il ne trouve quoi dire, Chopper reprit d'une voix tremblante.

- Si... si jamais le navire prend l'eau, on sera les premiers à être submergés ! Et on est enfermés ici, on ne pourra pas s'échapper ! ET JE SAIS PAS NAGER !

- CHOPPER !

Le petit médecin s'interrompit brusquement, visiblement surpris. Sanji ne haussait que très rarement la voix contre lui, il était toujours gentil et attentionné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude.

- Reprends toi. Continua le blond d'une voix plus calme, ça ne sert à rien de céder à la panique. On va trouver une solution. Ils t'ont mis des menottes en pierre marine ?

- O...Oui...

_Évidemment... Ces foutus marines. Quels bandes de lâches._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper...

Il voulut se redresser, mais ses jambes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il n'arrivait même pas à les plier. La douleur rendait le simple fait de respirer difficile, et une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Il se sentait à moitié fiévreux. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait choppé la crève, dans ces vêtements à peine secs...

_Juste un petit effort... Il faut que je trouve la porte de cette foutue cellule, pour la défoncer. Ensuite, je sors Chopper d'ici, et on se..._

Il y eut une nouvelle secousse, plus violente que la première, et cette fois-ci ce fut le plafond qui se mit à trembler. Des hurlements et des cris retentirent au-dessus de leur tête, comme si des affrontements avaient lieu à l'étage du dessus.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! interrogea le jeune captif d'une voix angoissée.

Sanji n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Les échos de la bataille parvenaient à présent jusqu'aux portes de la cellule des deux prisonniers. Un nouveau bruit retentit dans le couloir cette fois-ci, comme si on venait de défoncer un mur ou une porte. Puis à quelques minutes d'intervalle, un objet lourd et non identifié s'écrasa subitement devant eux. A ce moment-là, les lumières s'allumèrent et un bien **étrange** spectacle s'offrit à eux. Des soldats de la marine formaient une pile, entassés les uns sur les autres, visiblement tous sonnés. La plupart étaient même inconscients. Les deux pirates n'eurent guère le temps de s'interroger de la nature de cette pièce montée, car un nouveau visiteur fit son apparition. Et le nouvel arrivant n'était autre que Ussop.

- Sanji ! Chopper ! Vous êtes là !

- Ussoooop ! Renchérit le jeune renne en sautillant près de la porte pour venir à sa rencontre.

De son côté, le blond restait silencieux. Parce que Ussop n'était pas seul. Et qu'il aurait préféré voir une garnison de Marines plutôt que ce type en cet instant-là...

- Eh ben alors, chambra l'épéiste avec un sourire moqueur, on est même plus capable de se battre contre une petite armée de faiblards ? A quoi ça t'as servi ces deux ans d'entraînement ?

Une bouffée de colère s'empara de Sanji, et il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il avait envie de répliquer, de lui hurler des insultes à la figure, de lui demander si lui pouvait tenir plus de 5 minutes au beau milieu d'une mer démontée. Mais il avait trop de fierté pour se trouver des excuses. Et puis après tout, il avait raison. Sur ce coup-là, il avait échoué sur toute la ligne, et s'était fait emprisonner bêtement sans même avoir vraiment pu résister. Il avait été faible...

- Va te faire foutre, marimo de mes deux. Se contenta-t-il de répondre en détournant la tête.

Il ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il se sentait submergé de honte. A ce moment-là, il ne se sentait pas digne d'être un membre de l'équipage. Parce qu'il avait été incapable de protéger un de ses nakamas, et qu'il s'était fait capturé dans la foulée. Un bruit de cliquetis attira son attention. Usopp venait de déverrouiller la porte avec une sorte de passe-partout.

- C'est pas le moment de se battre ! Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton angoissé, si ça continue comme ça, Luffy et les autres vont couler le navire avant qu'on n'ait le temps de s'enfuir !

Devant l'urgence de la situation, Sanji fit mine de se lever. Mais très vite, il sentit que ses jambes ne le supporteraient pas. Il ne pourrait pas se lever, pas sans difficulté en tout cas. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on le voit dans cet état. Réprimant une grimace de douleur, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de son pantalon.

- Allez-y, je dois encore faire quelque chose, je vous rattrape...

Le sniper et le médecin le regardèrent avec stupeur, et commencèrent à vouloir rétorquer, mais le regard du cuisinier les en dissuadèrent. Hésitant un instant, ils regardèrent une dernière fois le blond avant de tourner les talons. Le bretteur qui était resté étonnement silencieux durant ce court échange, les suivit, non sans lui lancer un dernier regard dédaigneux. Le voyant faire, Sanji serra discrètement les poings.

_Me regarde pas comme ça, bâtard. Ça me donne encore plus l'impression d'être pathétique..._

Il alluma sa cigarette et inspira avec délectation la nicotine, avant de souffler lentement. La fumée s'éleva lentement dans les airs, et Sanji la regarda disparaître pensivement. Une autre explosion retentit, et il se décida enfin à se lever. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à tenir sur ses jambes, s'aidant du mur comme d'un tuteur, et après plusieurs longues secondes de lutte, il arriva à la porte de sa cellule. En sueur, son corps hurlant de douleur, il attendit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, avant de s'avancer dans le couloir. Un vertige le prit, et il crut que son crâne allait exploser tant il avait mal à la tête, mais il ignora la douleur. Il se sentait _vraiment_ fiévreux.

Pas à pas, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds comme si cela suffirait à les faire bouger plus vite, il progressa lentement en direction de la sortie. Soudain, le navire s'ébranla et tangua dangereusement. Surpris, Sanji se sentit perdre pied, et bascula en avant. Il s'attendait à s'écraser au sol, jusqu'à ce que des bras ne le retienne. Stupéfait, il redressa la tête et crut qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il reconnut Zoro.

_Pas lui..._

Cependant, sa stupeur laissa place à l'incompréhension en voyant le visage du bretteur. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage...

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?! Les autres nous attendent !

- Vas te faire foutre. Marmonna Sanji alors qu'il sentait des bouffées de chaleur l'envahir. J't'ai pas demandé ton aide...

Il s'interrompit brutalement, se sentant soulevé dans les airs. Avant que le blond ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, Zoro courait en direction de la sortie, portant Sanji dans ses bras façon jeune mariée.

- Je-je-je-je JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOUS ?! Bégaya le blond en frappant l'épéiste sur le crâne, POSE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

- Non, pas le temps.

Sanji crevait d'envie de étrangler. C'était quoi son problème à la tête d'algue ?!

- Je peux me démerder tout seul, s'énerva-t-il en gigotant de plus belle, pose-moi par terre !

Zoro s'arrêta brutalement. Sanji s'attendait à ce qu'il le lâche, lorsque le bras qui le tenait sous les épaules le redressa légèrement. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, et toutes ses pensées volèrent en éclat. Un flot de questions incohérentes se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Qui, que, quoi, comment, où, pourquoi... Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le bretteur avait déjà libéré ses lèvres et s'était remis à courir. Le cuisinier mit un certain temps avant de réagir. Il agrippa la mâchoire de Zoro et planta ses ongles dans sa peau pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Pourquoi... ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Pour te faire taire. Répondit tout simplement le bretteur.

Sanji crut qu'il allait le frapper. Ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques secondes. Il lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire, et sentit ses phalanges vibrer douloureusement sous le choc. Quand on avait pas l'habitude de donner des coups de poing, on se faisait plus mal à soi-même qu'à l'autre. Sanji venait de l'apprendre à ses dépends. Tandis que son mal de crâne s'intensifiait comme pour taper la discute avec la douleur de ses doigts, le blond foudroyait son agresseur sexuel du regard. Ses joues lui cuisaient, et il voyait trouble. Il devait avoir une tête affreuse, car Zoro s'était arrêté de courir pour le regarder avec des yeux interrogateurs. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais Sanji en profita pour tenter de recouvrer un temps soit peu de dignité.

- Essaie un peu de recommencer. Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait intimidant, essaie un peu... et ça sera ta fête, ba-

Il s'interrompit brutalement en se sentant tomber à terre. La tête d'algue venait purement et simplement de le lâcher. Avec l'impression d'avoir les fesses en miettes, Sanji voulu insulter de tous les noms son prince charmant en carton. Mais au même instant il sentit un corps fondre sur lui et le plaquer au sol. Il étouffa un cri de douleur, et n'eut même pas l'occasion de se redresser. Des lèvres se plaquèrent avec brutalité sur sa bouche, et il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le guerrier en mousse affalé sur lui. Sanji voulu se défaire de l'emprise de son monstre au crâne à la chevelure douteuse, mais il était incapable de bouger. Son corps ankylosé refusait de lui obéir, et le poids du bretteur sur l'écrasait contre le linoléum. Une rage sans nom le submergea en réalisant que Zoro prenait un malin plaisir à le défier.

_Mais il est en train de se payer ma poire en plus !_

Une langue se mit à lécher la commissure de ses lèvres, et il sentit son visage s'embraser. La bouche quitta ses lèvres pour s'égarer dans sa nuque, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui donnait des coups de massue répétés sur le crâne, tout pendant qu'un délicieux frisson lui parcourait le corps tout entier. Il avait chaud, très chaud, mais en même temps il grelottait. Il avait mal partout, sauf aux endroits où cette bouche et cette langue joueuses s'attardaient. La fièvre lui faisait perdre la tête. Oui, ça devait être ça...

_M... Merde... 'Faut que je réagisse... Ça peut pas continuer comme ça...C'est Zoro quand même !_

Posant ses mains sur les épaules de Zoro, il le repoussa. Mais ce dernier repartit immédiatement à la charge, l'embrassant fougueusement. Surpris, Sanji mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que le bretteur n'était pas seulement en train de l'embrasser. Il lui roulait carrément un patin !

De nouveaux vertiges le prirent, et il se sentit perdre pied. N'ayant plus la force de se débattre, il ne put que se laisser aller dans ces bras. Une main s'égara dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre parcourait son torse évasivement, à la recherche d'une ouverture dans sa chemise...

_Je... Je me sens bien en fait, là..._

Alors qu'il commençait à prendre goût à ce semblant de viol, une puissante explosion retentit dans tout le navire, et celui-ci pencha violemment sur le côté. Le bretteur rompit le baiser, et poussa un grommellement mécontent.

- Tch... Franky fait trop de zèle...

Il se releva et prit de nouveau Sanji dans ses bras, avant de recommencer à courir. De son côté, le blond avait l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'un volcan en éruption. Il mourrait de chaud, et se sentait en plein brouillard. Son corps meurtrit lui envoyait régulièrement des signaux de douleurs, mais il commençait à s'y habituer. Il tourna la tête vers Zoro, et le regarda sans aucune raison. Ce dernier, qui sentait ses yeux sur lui, ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œils furtifs.

- Kuso cook... Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux là...

-... Hummm ? Se contenta de répondre l'autre sans comprendre.

Mais le bretteur n'ajouta rien d'autre. Sanji aurait juré qu'il rougissait, mais avec la fièvre de cheval qu'il avait, il n'était plus trop sûr de rien. Ils passèrent près d'un mur dont les nombreuses vitres laissaient entrevoir un réfectoire. Le cuisinier perçu son reflet dans le verre, et manqua de s'étrangler. Ses joues étaient cramoisies, ses yeux brillants, son visage en sueur. Le fait qu'il était essoufflé n'arrangeait en rien son image.

_On dirait... Une lycéenne qui vient de se faire violer sauvagement par un pervers..._

Ce fut la dernière chose dont il se souvint. Après ça, il s'était retrouvé allongé dans le lit de l'infirmerie. A ses côtés était installé un deuxième lit, dans lequel dormait profondément le bretteur. Plus tard, il apprit par Chopper qu'ils avaient tous les deux attrapé une pneumonie, et qu'ils avaient dormit une journée entière. Sanji rougit lorsque le petit médecin s'interrogea à voix haute sur la cause de la maladie de Zoro, lui qui n'avait jamais attrapé un seul coup de froid depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Il se retint bien de dire que c'était peut-être à cause de leur baiser, alors qu'il avait déjà contracté une forte fièvre. Mais cela n'était pas totalement sa faute après tout. C'était la faute au coup de burst, qui avait fait tomber Chopper à l'eau. C'était la faute à la mer, qui était glacée. C'était la faute aux autres, qui avaient mis trop de temps à venir les chercher. C'était la faute au Thousand Sunny, qui était tombé en panne sèche. Oui, c'est ça. C'était la faute au coca.

* * *

_Muahahah et voilà le travail! Défi numéro 1: check! _

_Pour me faire tomber de mon piédestal; pour me sortir un défi encore plus dur, plus puissant, plus sadique, plus alléchant; pour me lancer des fleurs (empoisonnées), pour faire la campagne de Pepsi-Fanta-IceTea-Sprite; pour me demander une suite; pour me hurler dessus; pour scander encore et toujours "ON VEUT DU SEEEEEEEXE!"...  
_

_...Ou bien pour tout simplement me dire que je suis géniallissime, inventive, débordante de qualité, drôllissime, INCROYAAAAAAAABLE... /boulet de canon/  
_

_Bref, vous l'avez compris: une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça donne encore plus envie d'écrire! Sur ce, vous ne m'avez pas vus~ *disparait*_


End file.
